


Wished

by HanSolitude



Series: No Longer Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Temporal Paralysis, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanSolitude/pseuds/HanSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had asked, and Han told him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wished

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Han's past, loosely based on Legends, with added details from myself.

"Why don't you tell me?" Luke asked, watching Han, who was sitting on the couch-like area of the Falcon. He had noticed Han's odd behavior, and it all started when they decided to leave the Rebel base one day and go visit Naboo (Luke felt like he belonged there, something with the Force telling him). Han had picked something up there, and hadn't been his old, scoundrel-like self.

"Because, kid." And that was all Han said. Luke could tell Han was more attentive to the small, folded paper in his hand. So _that's_ what he picked up.

Luke, ever so worried about his friend, found it natural to persist. "Tell me before it hurts you, Han. I know something's up."

Han finally looked up to stare at Luke straight in the eyes. "Fine." And he started.

 

* * *

 

"...Credits, sir? Just ten.."

The boy was back on the streets. So what if some strange orange alien told him about the future? She could've been lying. Everyone lies. The orphans, like him, he saw, were all doing as he did, and often tricked him into handing over credits. 'We're gonna get some food, we'll get yours on the way!' They'd say. And like the idiot he is, he gives them everything.

The man he was begging to, looked at him.  
"Kid," He said, "You've got a knack for this sorta stuff, huh?" He crouches to be at the boy's height. "Tell you what, I'll give ya a home, some brothers, sisters, and food, only if you keep doin' whatcha good at."

The boy's eyes lit up, easily persuaded. "Really..?"

"Sure, kid." He got up and held out a hand for the boy to grab.

And the boy did, forgetting everything about that new hope business, letting himself be guided by the total stranger.

"What's your name?"

"Han." He was so trusting of this man.

"Got a last name?"

Han wonders about that. At the end he finds himself shaking his head no.

"..How 'bout Solo? Found ya all by yourself, after all." He smiled at the boy. "The name's Garris."

Han smiled back, Solo, huh? Wasn't that bad.. "Nice to meet you, sir." It had a ring to it. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Han was on the ground, looking up at the starry sky, feeling tremendous pain on his lower back. He couldn't get up, and it hurt when he foolishly tried to.

It was one of the many beatings he got from Shrike-- Garris. The other orphaned kids walked past him, all limping, because, Han starts thinking, because they didn't reach the required money-- didn't beg enough. Didn't steal enough.

Han didn't do those things. After Garris saw the kid had a gift in flying, racing, being fast in general, he entrusted Solo (who was older now, at least he thought so) to win prizes and split the price unfairly. He taught Han everything he knew, but only gave him  
Elementary-level education.

So he lay on the ground, without the ability to walk thanks to being hit over and over and over... Because he had enough of it-- The beatings, the unfair splits, the smuggling.

Well.. The smuggling? The smuggling he liked. It was fun. It was something, and it actually helped people without access to those goods. Just.. The money problem..

Anyway, he decided to be an idiot and fight the man back.

"You STILL here, kid?!"

Oh hell..  
He yelped when the random pipe came down on his stomach. He gasped for air as the pain surged through him, and felt blood coming up his throat. He gagged, and let it spill all over the place, trying to turn the other way to protect the rest of his body, his heavy legs slowing him down.

"Ain't no one here to save ya. Stop struggling." He grabbed the young man by one of his useless legs and dragged him.

Han wished there was, a glimmer of hope, maybe, as he coughed more blood out and groaned.

He wished he was free of the pain.

He wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
